The Scent of a Human
by Xx-JabbatheShandy-xX
Summary: AU, JasperxBella. No like? No read. It was Bella's scent that first attracted Edward to her. If when she was changed, she lost her scent, then Edward wouldn't love her as much maybe. T For Swearing and some... ahem... dirty songs... ---HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**Okay, this idea just randomly popped into my mind. I was all "But it was her scent that attracted him to her in the first place" so I just couldn't get this idea out of my mind. It started out as a rough idea, then it defined. I saw plots, sub-plots, PAIRINGS!**

**Well, without further ado, shall we continue?**

Bella opened her eyes, feeling cool after the raging fire that burned her inside out.

Relief flooded her still veins as she saw every particle, swirling in the sunlight.

Dim memories of the past three days caused her to shudder, recollecting the agony of the change.

Renesmee. Jacob. Renesmee. Edward. Fire. Cold. Vampire. Sparkling?

Indeed, she was shocked to raise her hand, gazing in awe at the rainbow-like reflections. She could see cracks in the wall that were never there before. She stood, staggering slightly at the speed, but correcting herself before falling over her feet.

She wondered, 'Edward? Where are you?' and was shocked when an onslaught of voices nearly caused her to fall back onto the operating table in... Carlisle's study?

'Bella?' - Esme

'Did I just hear her thoughts?' - Alice

'So this is what it's like to read minds...' - Emmett

'Ah, this must be one of her talents' - Carlisle

'Wow, cool talent' - Rosalie

'My warm blooded friend? Cold? Shit, what'll she think?' - Jacob? What was HE doing here?

'Woah, no thirst!' - Jasper

'MUMMY!' - Renesmee!

That last thought was enough to send Bella racing down the stairs and into the living room, smiling all the way. Her smile faltered a little to see Edward not there, but she was uplifted to see her daughter... In JACOB'S ARMS?!?

What was going on?

**Yeah, this was just to start it off, but I'm thinking up the next chapter as I type!**


	2. Decode

**Wow. I seriously did not expect reviews for a random daydream... Thank you everyone who actually reviewed, and thanks to the people who clicked on "Story Alert" too.**

**Also, please pretend Alice wasn't there just then. I need her to not be there for the moment. You'll see why.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Jacob would be six feet under by now.**

**Last Time:**

_'MUMMY!' - Renesmee!_

_That last thought was enough to send Bella racing down the stairs and into the living room, smiling all the way. Her smile faltered a little to see Edward not there, but she was uplifted to see her daughter... In JACOB'S ARMS?!?_

_What was going on?_

**Well, please enjoy, I put a lot of thought into this... (By the way, recieved thoughts are in italics, sent are underlined)**

* * *

**Chapter 1, Decode**

**Bella POV**

I must have looked like a fish, standing there slackjawed. Jasper tensed, waiting for the supposedly inevitable growl rippling through my throat. Jacob, my werewolf friend, seemed to be scared... But of what?

My beautiful daughter, Renesmee, reached up with her right hand to touch Jake on the face. _Jake, let me see Mummy. _Jacob nodded, and at the same time, I held my arms out, waiting for the transfer.

Jacob sheilded his thoughts from me, but I didn't think anything of it. _Shit, he's guilty, she'll pick up on that any minute now. Shit, she heard that. Shit, I forgot her talent, she hates swearing. Cabbage, I hope she doesn't pick up on why Edward and Alice aren't here. Oh, carrots, why isn't she attacking Jacob or Ness? _That was Jasper. Cryptic much?

Renesmee was released into her mother's arms, a.k.a., yours truly, and she immediately touched her hand to my cheek. She was soft, but still cold. An explanation of Jacob swirled around my thoughts. He had imprinted on her. I gave him the evil eyes and he staggered slightly, hands up ready to defend himself. Ness clicked her fingers, demanding my undivided attention and I gladly gave her it, readying myself for her view of things. She loved Jacob, and knew he would give his life for her. I smiled, softly, letting everyone know it was alright and I wasn't about to attack anyone.

To prove my point, Ness squirmed out of my arms and into Rosalie's, prompting me to hug him and, thus, prove I wasn't about to kill him. I hesitantly walked over, wrinkling my nose. He smelled vile. I hugged him anyway.

Then Carlisle cut in, '_Bella, we need to tell you something important. Once Edward comes back, at least. It may come as a shock.'_

Carlisle, I've faced the horrors of a wedding, I can face this, whatever it is.

Carlisle took a deep breath, readying himself, _Well, Edward... He... He doesn't love you now you're a vampire... It turns out it was your scent that attracted him to you, and now that scent is gone, things have changed. Alice is away trying to persuade him to come back as we speak._

I was frozen. I couldn't believe it. My mind was made up. I would send out my mind, searching for them. Then I would project it to Jasper and Carlisle. They were the two that needed to know what was going on.

* * *

**I WAS going to leave it there, but 'cause I'm nice, I won't leave a cliffhanger.  
**

* * *

**This is what Bella sees.**

(For this part, Alice is Italics 'cause he's reading her mind)

_'Edward, come home, we miss you, I miss you'_

"Home? I've nobody to love there..."

_'Edward, you're not alone there... I think my spark is fading in my relationship with Jasper, no, I know it is... I'll get a divorce ASAP...'_

"Alice, something's on my mind... Here, with you, in the forest... I'm feeling strange, like I'm drifting, and only one person can keep me here..."

_'Edward? Same here, and judging from the future, we both know what's going to happen next"_

* * *

**Back with Bella and Co.**

Bella tuned out, moving towards Jasper for a hug, just as the new couple began to kiss in Bella and Edward's meadow. Jasper and Bella were both silent, clinging to each other with venom tears running down their faces. It wasn't as cruel as it could have been, but the way that Bella saw what Alice and Edward were planning to do when they got back was horrible of them. They were planning on keeping it a secret. They wanted to cheat even more.

Nessa placed her hand on Bella's cheek, asking what was wrong. Bella projected to the whole room, save Jasper - he needed no more unnecessary pain, what she had seen, then fled the room, Jasper following her.

"Bella, darlin', come on, let's go to my room, I know something that will keep us from depression... A little... And, no, it is not in the least perverted," All that was drawled in his Texas accent, and Bella nodded, following his vampire speed run up to an end room. He opened the door and Bella walked in, curious.

The ceiling and carpet were a royal, inky blue. The walls were a deep black, contrasting with the oak furniture. The curtains were blood red, fluttering in the breeze. There was no bed, as was usual in the Cullen house. Other than that, there was one wall devoted to posters of bands like The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Panic! at the Disco, Disturbed and Breaking Benjamin. The opposite wall had shelf upon shelf of CDs, in alphabetical order according to band. The wall opposite the window had all the basic essentials, wardrobe, bathroom, door...

Well, anyway, Jasper strode over to his walk-in wardrobe and extracted something, hiding it from Bella's view.

"Did you know that I compose? I've been meaning to get a band together, but Edward's the only musical one apart from me, and he only plays piano."

"What do you play?"

"Oh, guitar, drums, bass, Macbook..."

"Macbook?!?" Bella was incredulous.

"Yes, Macbook. Leopard comes with Garageband, which allows you to compose stuff. I suck at the lyrics though..."

He opened his Macbook, and clicked on the Garageband icon. He went to his saved projects and opened one called Decode. It had no lyrics, but it sounded reminiscent of old times.

Bella's eyes widened, inspiration striking. She grabbed the nearest sheet of paper and pencil and started scribbling furiously. Jasper grinned, he thought she looked cute when she was concentrating, but he shook that musing out of his head. Bella slammed the sheet in front of him, and he scanned it, impressed.

"Nice song, Bella. Let's record it, 'kay?"

Bella nodded, certain he would sing it.

"Bells? Your lyrics, you sing."

Bella resigned to her fate, and he pressed record.

"How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time.  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides?  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time.  
How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.  
The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")  
On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't decode)  
How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
I think I know.  
I think I know.  
There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true."

Jasper was speechless as he pressed stop. This girl could SING! Why was she nervous though?

He smiled gently at her and regained his voice, "Don't worry, it was amazing. Here, listen." He pressed play, and even Bella was stunned, before leaning forwards and pecking him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Jasper. This really helped."

All Jasper could do was nod and be certain that if he was human, he'd definitely be blushing.

* * *

**So... What did you think? Feedback would be much appreciated, so please click that (green?) button. You don't HAVE to of course...**

**Well, I don't own Mac, since I'm not Mr. Jobs. My brother has a Macbook Leopard though... **

**That song was Decode by Paramore, as seen on the Twilight soundtrack.**

**Well... I know that was sucky, but it's 1:33 am here and I'm entitled to tiredness after helping put the Christmas tree up, even though I'm scared of heights... *shudders***

**Well... That's All Folks (commence Loony Tunes theme)**

**See you next time (I hope)**


	3. Lying is the Most Fun

**Yes, I know I've not updated since... a while ago? But, I was at Dad's house and today we celebrated our christmas! *sarcastic yay***

**Katherine and I went to see Twilight uh... two Fridays ago? 'Twas awesome! That song playing at the baseball game? I've got the CD with that on it!**

**Uh... I also got dumped, but I care not, it just means I can blatantly flirt with randomers.**

**So anyways, I've got two new ideas for fanfictions, one Star Wars and the other Twilight, but I PROMISE I'll finish this one before posting the mentioned ideas on the internet.**

**Well... here ya go!**

**Own Twilight, I do not. (I've been watching too much star wars)**

**Last Time:**

_Jasper was speechless as he pressed stop. This girl could SING! Why was she nervous though?_

_He smiled gently at her and regained his voice, "Don't worry, it was amazing. Here, listen." He pressed play, and even Bella was stunned, before leaning forwards and pecking him on the cheek._

_"Thanks, Jasper. This really helped."_

_All Jasper could do was nod and be certain that if he was human, he'd definitely be blushing._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off (Panic! At The Disco song) - 3rd Person**

They heard them before they saw them. The crunching of the gravel heralded the arrival of Alice and Edward. They strode up the driveway, smirking, confident their little scheme would go unnoticed.

Jasper urged Bella downstairs, practically herding her into the line of vampires, half human and werewolf, awaiting the ceremonial door opening.

The door opened.

Everybody in the family blocked their thoughts. This was Jasper and Bella's battle, not theirs, though Jacob would kill for a chance to... well... kill. They settled instead for evil eyes so powerful, the dastardly duo staggered back, utterly befuddled.

Jasper and Bella stepped forwards; closer to their former significant others.

Jasper broke the angry silence with, "Bella, you know the song."

Bella nodded, and began to sing;

_"Is it still me that makes you sweat? _

_Am I who you think about in bed?"_

Jasper

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? _

Bella

_Then think of what you did _

_And how I hope to God he was worth it. _

Jasper

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin. _

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck _

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me _

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of _

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? _

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me _

Bella and Jasper

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster _

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, _

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? _

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, _

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close _

Bella

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus _

_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off? _

Jasper

_(Let's pick up, pick up) _

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part _

_Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick. _

_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention. _

_Now let's not get selfish _

_Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus? _

Bella

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster _

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, _

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? _

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, _

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? _

_Dance to this beat _

Jasper

_Dance to this beat _

Both

_Dance to this beat _

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster _

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster _

Bella

_I've got more win, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck _

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me _

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of _

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? _

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me _

Both

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster _

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, _

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? _

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, _

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? _

Jasper

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls _

_Dance to this beat _

Bella

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls _

_Dance to this beat _

Jasper

_And hold a lover close _

Bella

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster _

Both

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

To say the devious duo were gobsmacked was an understatement.

"How-?" started Edward.

"What-?" began Alice.

Haven't you heard? I'm a telepath. I can send and recieve thoughts, sent Bella to everyone in the room.

Alice and Edward's eyes widened as they realised what must have happened.

A blur of ivory and chestnut fled through the open door. Bella had escaped the turmoil of the hall.

Edward started after her, but in a flash, Carlisle was beside Alice and him, holding them by the ears.

"You two. My office. Now. We're going to have a little chat," he demanded in his strict parent voice, dragging them up the stairs.

Esme walked over to Jasper, placing a caring hand upon his shoulder, "You should probably go after her... Remember she was only 'born' a few hours ago."

Faster than you can say Vidal Sassoon, Jasper was out the door and tracking Bella, making sure nobody came to any harm.

* * *

**Yeah, that was mostly song, and I left it with a cliffhanger, but hey, it's building up!**

**I don't own Vidal Sassoon. I have a pair of Vidal Sassoon straighteners, but that's about it.**

**So... Happy late Crimbo and Joyful early New Year!**

**xxx**

**J-I-S-H-**


	4. Northern Downpour

**Sorry I've not really updated in a while, but things have been hectic here. We're sitting lots of exams at school, choosing our subjects and on top of it all, I have a new boyfriend and lots of parties to go to. So you see why I've been unable to update for the past while. But I'm writing now and that's what counts.**

**Song - Northern Downpour - Panic! at the Disco**

**I wish I owned Twilight... That'd be so cool!**

* * *

_**Last time...**_

_A blur of ivory and chestnut fled through the open door. Bella had escaped the turmoil of the hall._

_Edward started after her, but in a flash, Carlisle was beside Alice and him, holding them by the ears._

_"You two. My office. Now. We're going to have a little chat," he demanded in his strict parent voice, dragging them up the stairs._

_Esme walked over to Jasper, placing a caring hand upon his shoulder, "You should probably go after her... Remember she was only 'born' a few hours ago."_

_Faster than you can say Vidal Sassoon, Jasper was out the door and tracking Bella, making sure nobody came to any harm._

**Chapter Three - Northern Downpour**

It was fairly simple to find Bella, in Jasper's opinion.

She was slouching cross legged in a lush green clearing, and to put it simply, she was out of it, humming to herself. She didn't seem to notice Jasper or anything else for that matter as she wound the long grass around her fingers.

Jasper didn't need to be an empath to know Bella was depressed. Her posture and facial expression gave it away.

The sound of a river flowing past washed away all doubts Jasper had, watching her, and he knew she needed help, as did he. He would help her, and helping her would help him stop mourning over Alice. At least her departure from his heart was a one off, while with Bella, Edward choosing Alice was like reopening old wounds. And it was doubly worse this time. Edward had fallen in love with his so called soul mate's best friend.

Bella froze as the wind's direction changed and she caught the scent of Jasper lurking in the shadows. Her eyes trained on him, she thought to him, _'Esme sent you, didn't she?'_

Jasper nodded, _'Yes, she did. Why aren't you thirsty?'_

Bella shrugged, _'Honestly? I have no idea.'_

She sighed and in a flash, Jasper was right there with her, picking at strands of green and humming along with her.

"Want to talk about it?" He enquired.

She shook her head, knowing exactly what he was talking about as the rain began to drizzle down.

_**"If all our life is but a dream, fantastic posing greed. Then we should feed our jewellery to the sea. For diamonds do appear to be. Just like broken glass to me. Then she said she can't believe. Genius only comes along in storms of fabled foreign tongues. Tripping eyes and flooded lungs. Northern downpour sends its love. Hey moon, please forget to fall down. Hey moon, don't you go down. Sugarcane in the easy morning. Weathervanes my one and lonely. The ink is running toward the page, it's chasing off the days. Look back at boat feet and winding knee. I missed your skin while you were east. You clicked your heels and wished for me. Through playful lips made of yarn That fragile Virgo* unravelled words like moths upon old scarves. I know the world's a broken bone, but melt your headaches call it home. You are at the top of my lungs. Drawn to the ones who never yawn..."**_

Bella sang, pouring her heart and soul into the lyrics. Jasper looked with pity at her. How Edward could have left her was beyond him. Even though she wasn't human any more, she was so... fragile.

Bella glared at him. "I resent that. Me? Fragile? No way!" But she was emotionally breaking down despite her strong words and she knew it. It was only a matter of time before...

"Oh, Jasper! What'll I do now? I can't live without Edward! Last time I got involved with motorbikes and cliffs!" She flung her arms around her companion, effectively knocking him over and causing him to exclaim a muffled "Oof!"

His arms were pinned to his sides above his elbows, but he managed to pat her head awkwardly, and refrained from sending out waves of calm, peace and tranquillity though he dearly wanted to calm down the dry-sobbing, shaking vampire with a vice-like grip on his arms. He had enough foresight to see she would refuse to be helped any more than he was helping now.

She eventually released her captive blonde and righted herself before standing. Jasper blinked and shook his head to clear it, remaining on the damp ground. Bella mistook his hesitation and offered her hand to help him up. Jasper's mouth held a hint of a smile at this very human gesture and he allowed her to pull him up.

He then took the chance to actually look at her face. It was paler than when she was human, but there was still a hint of a blush, which was very unusual for a vampire. He'd have to consult Carlisle about that later. Also... her eyes... They were a mix between gold and brown... a kind of brassy colour... They were supposed to be red! That was another thing he'd need to discuss with Carlisle when they got back. This was highly unusual.

"I'm a freak? Again?" She'd misinterpreted his thoughts.

"No. You're not a freak. Just different."

"I'm still weird..."

"Weird is good. It's the same as strange, which is what you call someone when they're different, which is unique, which is good."

"Huh?"

"Just something I learned off some website called ..." Jasper shrugged.

Bella laughed, the sound more beautiful than the meadow in which they stood, and Jasper was left reeling, but not quite knowing why...

* * *

**Well, that was that! If you review before I do the next chapter, you get a virtual cookie and virtual hug!**

**"Virgo" - It's supposed to be "Capricorn", but in Twilight, Bella's a Virgo, so it made more sense, even if it doesn't quite fit...**

**Apart from the above Virgo comment, I didn't write the lyrics to Northern Downpour. Those were courtesy of Ryan Ross, who wrote them. They were performed by Panic! at the Disco, one of the most amazing alternate rock bands ever. **

**ALL THE P!ATD LOVERS IN THE HOUSE SAY YO!!!**

***says yo***


End file.
